


1812 Overture

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Hart as Arthur, I guess that makes Eggsy Galahad, I kind of like the idea of him as Gwenivere, I'm not sure though, If you want - Freeform, Let me know your opinions in the comments though, M/M, National Classical Music Month, Or Excalibur, Orchestra, That's not the point of this fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry takes Eggsy to the orchestra, Eggsy isn't as enamoured with it as Harry is.





	1812 Overture

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of National Classical Music Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/classical-music-month-september/

Eggsy was just about to fall asleep when the cannons fired.

He feels this can be excused because he’s wearing a bloody tuxedo, with no special hidden gadgets this time, on a date. A real date. With Harry Hart. Who’s not dead. And is now the new head of Kingsman. Arthur. And they’re at an orchestra, something about Tchaikovsky that Harry’s been raving about for days.

And look, Eggsy’s never claimed to be a cultured bloke, but he can’t deny Harry anything, not after thinking the man dead for so long, not after having watched him die. So when Harry said he wanted to go to the orchestra, Eggsy had resigned himself to a dull evening and maybe convincing Harry to snog in the auditorium like teenagers. But Harry had been so engrossed in the music that he hadn’t even noticed when Eggsy put his hand on the other’s leg and started moving it up towards Harry’s crotch.

So Eggsy had given the plan a miss and focused instead on not falling asleep, and failed, miserably. Until the cannons started firing.

He jerked awake, darting looks around the auditorium, trying to find the danger, adrenaline surging in his veins. But no one else in the large room looks too alarmed, not even Harry.

“Haz?” Eggsy asked, voice barely a whisper. “What the fuck was that?”

“The cannons, love,” Harry said distractedly, not even objecting to the nickname like he usually did whenever Eggsy called him ‘Haz’. “They weren’t able to fit them on stage, so they’re in the back.”

“Why the fuck are there cannons?” Eggsy hissed. “This is the bloody orchestra, there should be no cannons!”

Harry tore his gaze from the stage, looking at Eggsy instead. “Are you alright, love?” he asked, putting a hand on Eggsy’s cheek. “You look rather pale.”

“Because I wasn’t expecting any cannons!”

“It’s alright, Eggsy,” Harry said, putting a hand on top of Eggsy’s. “I promise you that.”

Eggsy took in a deep breath. “Alright,” he agreed, letting it out again. “No more cannon orchestras though, alright?”

“I can agree to that,” Harry said with a smile. “This piece is almost over, then we can get out of here, how does that sound?” 

“Wonderful,” Eggsy slumped back into his seat, adrenaline leaving his system. “I don’t really think this is my scene, no matter how posh I dress.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, but he does keep his hand in Eggsy’s for the remainder of the score, so Eggsy’s going to count the night as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, in all seriousness, I'm writing several longer Hartwin fics, and I'm at the point of needing to knight Eggsy in at least two of them and I have no idea if I want him to be Galahad, or if I want him to be the Guinevere/Excalibur to Harry's Arthur and I need help, let me know what you think, I'm (almost) always open to new suggestions.
> 
> I don't own, I'm not British, this hasn't been beta read


End file.
